


A Future Together

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set several months after 'Judgment Day'. Abby is thinking about her future.





	A Future Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Now that she isn't seeing him every day, now that she doesn't have a reason to see him every day, she realizes just how much she misses him. 

Now that she doesn't have him popping down to see her, or coming to help her solve things for Gibbs, she realizes how important he is to her. 

And not just as a co-worker, not just as someone to help her crack Gibbs's cases, but to her personally.

It's not the same anymore. 

Nothing is.

Gibbs's new field team doesn't want to be with Gibbs; they don’t like her; they laugh at Palmer; they don't understand Ducky; and if Gibbs isn't careful, he'll end up on disciplinary charges. She's warned him, well Ducky has, but that's Gibbs; _no one_ messes with Ducky or her.

She misses Tony and Ziva, of course she does; they were part of her family. But most of all she misses Tim; which is silly really as he's the one she does still see occasionally.

But occasionally isn't enough. Besides, she knows he's not happy in Cyber Crimes, he couldn't be. He worked so hard to become a field agent; worked so hard to fit in to 'Team Gibbs'; just sitting in front of a computer solving crimes won't be enough. Anyway, if that's all he wanted to do, he could do far better outside of NCIS. And if Tim left – 

She knows now what she wants. She wants a future with Tim. She wants to be with him. She wants to wake up with him, she wants to kiss him goodbye when they separate for work, she wants to go home to and with him.

She picks up the phone. "Tim," she says when he answers. "Let's have lunch. There's something important I want to tell you."


End file.
